Four Seasons ,Four Enemies ,One War
by CreativeSpirit28
Summary: There are four Spirits who protect and controll the four Seasons. And now their enemies ,they've kept at bay are back and joining forces to stop them and the Guardians for defeating them years ago. But their not going down without a fight. And now the war between good and evil has begun.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

As there are four seasons there are also four spirits who protect and control these seasons. But little do they know that everything they know is about to change when the battle begins. And those four spirits are:

Jack Frost – Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun

Willow Leaf– Spirit of Fall

Ella Bloom – Spirit of Spring

Zachary Summers – Spirit of Summer

These four spirits are in for an adventure of a lifetime when the war begins. The war between good and evil has begun.

**-*Jack P.O.V *-**

My name is Jack Frost; how do I know that the Moon told me so, 305 years ago. After 300 years since I became Jack Frost; I became a Guardian-the Guardian of Fun, after we defeated Pitch Black the Boogeyman, five years ago. But I'm also one of the seasons, you see there are four of us one for each one of the seasons headed by Mother Nature and I am the Spirit/Protector of Winter. And we've kept our enemies at bay for the past two centuries and their back and joining forces to stop us once and for all. But we are the seasons and we will stop them, or die trying; because we're not going down without a fight.

**-*Willow P.O.V *-**

My name is Willow Leaf and I'm the Protector and Spirit of Autumn/Fall. I woke up 305 years ago; I didn't have a clue of who I was before I woke up. But the moon only told was who I am and what I do, but that was a long time ago. I've been alone since, expect for the casually run in with the other seasons: but no one has seen or heard me, because they don't believe me. But anyway this is the story of how I became a Guardian.

**-*Ella P.O.V*-**

My name is Ella Bloom; I'm the one who is the Protector and Spirit of Spring. I woke up 305 years ago, but no one has ever believed in me so therefore they won't see or hear me. I do wish they could see me for once, but I have the other Seasons and the Moon. But Manny has spoken to me since the night I woke up 305 years ago; all he ever told me was my name what I do that's it. But this is my story of I became a Guardian.

**-*Zachary P.O.V*-**

My name is Zachary Summers and I'm the Spirit and the Protector of Summer. I woke up 305 years ago. And that was the same night, I woke up and the moon told me who I am and what I do. People don't see me because they don't believe in me. The other Seasons drop by once in a while, so it isn't that bad. But this is the story of how I became a Guardian.

**-*No One P.O.V*-**

And now the war between good and evil has begun,

Friendships will be tested and broke,

Some will die; others will go on and fight,

Trust will be broken and built,

In the end only one will win,

But which one?


	2. Who are the new Guardians Ch1

**I don't own anything from RotG~Dreamsworks owns RotG **

**Hope you liked my next chapter of Four Seasons ,Four Enemies ,One War **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Song for Chapter~ Eternal Flame by Audiomachine**_

* * *

**-*Jack P.O.V*-**

I was up in one of the trees by my lake on the last day of winter. It's been a long and busy winter and all I wanted to do was take a nap. But no, just as I settled into a branch I saw the Northern Lights which meant North was calling the Guardians for something. And now here I am watching North and Bunny arguing over something again; I notice Tooth come in.

"Hey Jack, How've been haven't seen you in a while "Tooth asked as She came fluttery in

"Not bad, long season you know "I replied

"Nice to know, you wouldn't know why North called us would you"

"Haven't a clue, how about you Sandy"

We turn to where Sandy was standing, but he wasn't there. I looked around and saw Sandy trying to point something, but I still didn't understand what he was saying. In till he saw me and pointed to the moon.

"What Sandy what does…? Oooo" I replied

"What is it Sandy" Tooth said coming over and looked up saw what Sandy was pointing at.

"Manny?" Tooth spoke

This seems to make North and Bunny stop arguing and look up too.

"Right, back to business "North said drawing us in his direction

* * *

**-*No One P.O.V*-**

"The reason why I called you here is because we face an old threat" He continued

"And how do you know that, mate" Bunny inputted

North continued as if Bunny didn't say anything

"My friends Manny had talked to me saying I needed to gather the other guardians and now that we're all here Manny what is it you called us here for"

As that was said a moonbeam shot down from the sky and shone on the Guardian symbol. Showing four silhouettes two men and then two women, the guardians all recognized these four.

"Cora, Magus, Victoria, and Jacob, it's been what …?" Bunny said

"It's been 250 years" Jack replied softly, remembering what happened back then

"And how would you know that, mate. You weren't a part of that battle"-Bunny

"Yea I was along with the other seasons too; all of Nature's forces were a part in one way or another." Jack said looking up from the ground he had been looking at while remember.

Bunny was about to something else, but was interrupted as the crystal rose from its hiding place in the ground.

"He's choosing a new guardian" North said as it rose

"I wonder who's it going to be" Tooth asked

Sandy shows a sign above his head it was in the shape of a heart.

"Cupid ?" Tooth asked when she looked at Sandy

To everyone surprised it took form of three figures and they all looked to be somewhat about jack's age.

The first one was a boy; he had on a T-shirt and had a vest that had a hood that was attach to it pulled up, so you couldn't make out his face. He had on a pair of shorts that went right above his knees, he was also barefoot and same age like Jack, and he had a one barrel shotgun strapped to his back.

The second one was a girl; she had on t-shirt that had a small V-neck, a pair of capris that went right below the knees. She also had waving hair that reached mid-back with a fedora hat on top. In her hands was bow and she had her quiver strap to her back, she also barefoot and same age too.

The third one was also a girl and appeared to be the yougest to be around 14 years old; she had on one of those hooded shirts and the sleeves reached her elbows and a pair of jeans that have been cut off at mid-shin and torn at the knees. She was also barefooted and had a spear that was an inch or two shorter than her in hand.

"Zach, Ella, and Willy; Great just what I needed- A Family Reunion" Jack said in an unhappy tone

"What's wrong with Ella, mate? She's nice and kind towards others" Bunny stated the statement at Jack

"Zach friendly and very helpful, he even helped me with collecting the last couple of months" Tooth also said

"And Willy; well ….." North said hopping into the conversation

"Willy she's just like Jack, but more divest and quiet with her little pranks she pulls on me , North!" Bunny stated in a rather angry tone

"True…" North said agreeing with Bunny

"Well let's just say it's going to be interested to see them again when they're here…"Jack trailing off with his sentence

"Ok then Bunny you get Willy" North announced with Bunny muttered a protest before disappearing in one of his tunnels

"Tooth you go gets Zach." North continue while turning to Tooth

"And Jack you go gets Ella" North finished turning to Jack

"What! Fine mine swell gets this over with…" Jack said before fling out the window with Tooth exiting thought another.

The search for the three spirits has begun.

* * *

**Well , Thanks for reading. Any Questions PM me and I'll answer quickly as possibly.**

**Please Review **

**And thanks to my First Follower and Favs person ever ~ AmaraRae- _Thanks AmaraRae_**

**I'll update as soon as I can **

**Thanks ~CreativeSpirit28**


	3. Meeting of The Foes and The Seasons Ch2

**Sorry, for the wait couldn't figrue out what to do. I've would ya have updated yesterday, but the power went out.**

**Anyways enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Song for this Chapter : King of Pride Rock ~ The Lion King**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Meeting of The Foes and The Seasons**_

* * *

**-*Willy P.O.V*-**

"Anyone got any ideas" as I held my spear at the ready

My name is Willow, but I prefer Willy. And right now I'm back to back to back - I think - with Ella and Zach as black mist was circling us waiting to strike.

"Well look at this three out of four seasons right before us" said a voice I thought I would never have to hear ever again.

"No...-I heard Ella muttered-..they… they can't be back"

"Wait is that little old Willow ,it's been awhile hasn't it old friend" one thought came to when she said that – she back too , man I can't get a break today.

"_I'M__** NOT**_ _LITTLE_!"I yelled

"Well you are the shortest one here and the younger one too" Zach reasoned

"Shut it Zach or else" I replied

"Guys now isn't the time to start" Ella said

Then four stilettos of the figures I wished I would never have to see ever again since the War; came out of the mist and started to circle us. We moved closer together as they enclosed on us. We all held our weapons at the ready.

"Where's Jack when you need something frozen" Zach said as they moved closer to us.

"Hey, why don't we get them now instead of waiting" said a dark and eerie voice

I look up to the sky to see that the moon was full and a blur of blue and brown flying above the trees. I knew that blue and brown anywhere. I could feel a smile crept its way onto my face.

"JACK!" I yelled happily catching his attention before the mist formed a dome-thing around us and block him from my view.

* * *

**-*Jack POV*-**

I was riding the wind to where I knew where Ella called home. But I stop as I heard a little girl's voice I that I missed so much yelled my name. But when looked in the direction I heard that voice ; fear slid its way into my mind as I saw Willy, Zach, and Ella back to back surrounded by black mist that was cover them up by the minute. I spewed down right before the black mist stuff sealed the entrance off, and I hid in the trees because the figures didn't see me yet.

* * *

**-*Ella P.O.V*-**

"JACK!" Willy yelled happily

"Willy what are you talking about; Jack isn't here" I said

The figures moved at us to fast for all of us to dodge. Then a blast of ice shot out of the trees and hit the one that was coming at me. I had enough time to grad an arrow and notch it in my bow. And then I saw Jack jump down from the trees right next to us right as the figures retreated back to their original positions when I felt no one at my left. Then I hear…..

"Hey! Put Me Down Mmmpppm…!" Willy yelled before a zombie looking hand cover her mouth shutting her up. I felt my heart drop to the ground when I saw this. Willy was being held by the back of her shirt, she was trying to pry the hand off her mouth while she was trying to kick the person holding her.

"Shut up you little brat" said a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirty's. She was wearing an old colonial dress it had faded Black and dark blue stripes that went vertically on the dress with a wide faded blackish-blue sash/or belt around her waist. The top layers of the dress was torn and rip, it also had holes in it. Her skin was like a zombie's flesh a sickly pale grey color, torn and rip just like her dress. Her hair was black and messing like she had just came out of the grave. She was also missing an eye too.

She is known as the Queen/Spirit of Death; her name is Cora.

"Let her go ,Cora" I heard Jack yell from right next to me as Zach came to my left side with Jack already at my right.

"Mmm… How about … No! " Cora said/yelled at us as she tightened her grid on Willow

Then I saw Willow's spear and worn out brown message bag lying abandoned on the ground. I went to grab it, but Zach beat me to it before one of the other figures could.

It's three against four and they for sure would hurt Willow if we attack or tried something. And right now it was an intense stare off. Then the other three took shape; the first one was a man who looked to be in his early forties. He wore a black business suit and wore a gray dress shirt underneath along with a scarlet tie. His face had a scar that reached from the top of his forehead down to the bottom of his face, his skin was a sickly white color, and his grayish-black hair was combed back.

He is known as the Ruler/Spirit of Chaos; his name is Jacob.

The second one was a young woman in her early twenty's. She wore a bright, spaghetti strap red dress that ended right above her knees; she also wore bright orange flats too. Her skin was a deep tan, but not too deep of one. She had full red lips, and long way dirty blonde hair that ended at her waist. Any guy would gap at the sight of her beaut.

She was known as the Spirit of Heat/Fire; her name was Victoria.

The last one was a buff man; he had on worn, torn, dirty Viking looking clothes. But it looked like it had some type of fungus or mold growing on it. His skin was a light sickly pale green color. He had on his Viking helmet on so you couldn't tell much about his hair or parts of his face because they also had that fungus/mold growing on his face and arms.

He is known as the Spirit/Brining of Fungus and Mold; his name is Magus.

Then a boomerang came flying through the air, and hit Cora in the back of the head. Cora had lost her grid on Willow and she fell to the ground, but wasted no in rushing to her feet and sprinted to where we were standing. Zach handed her bag that she slinged on to shoulder and grad her spear from Zach.

"Thouh' ya could use so help her'e, Frostbite" said a voice that I recognize as an old friend's voice

We all whirled around to see Bunny a six foot rabbit and Tooth a human-hummingbird hybrid standing next to him, both ready to strike if needed to.

"Well it seems we must take our leave then" Jacob said in a proper tone

"Yes it seems that way, bye-bye Season Spirits we'll see you soon" Victoria said in a creepy, weird tone

And with that they all vanish in to thin air or in a puff of smoke. I turn towards Jack as did Willy and Zach. Then Willy ran at Jack.

"Jackie! Where have you been I've missed you so much!?" Willy said as she tacked Jack into a hug, but catching him off guard and sending them both to the ground. I and Zach snickered at the sight; I looked up to see Tooth whacking Bunny on the back of the head because he had laughed at the sight and Willy's nickname for Jack. Jack only let Willy use it , I think it's because he has a soft spot for her ; we all do she the youngest out of the seasons and she's like a little sister to me and the rest of the seasons.

"I missed you too Willy, but I've busy being guardian" Jack said as he got off the ground

"You a Guardian, is this another one of your tricks Jack. And this is for disappearing for five years!" I said, but yelled the last part and also punch him in the gut too.

"Miss you too, Ella" He choke out from his doubled our position

One he straightened up I flung myself at Jack and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And this is for finally showing up, after five years" I whisper in his ear, so no one else would hear

"Hey, what about me!" Zach yelled then gave Jack one of those guy/brotherly greet hugs things

"Miss you too, Sun face" Sun face was Jack's nickname for Zach

"Same here, Snow brain" that was his nickname for Jack

"Al'right time to get to th' pole" Bunny said

But before I could protest a large rabbit hole open underneath our feet we all fell in. We all let out a surprise scream and slid down the hole. I looked over to see Zach flipping out and screaming his head off. Willy laughing along with Jack as both of them slide down like they were surfing the waves, and I caught Jack sringing at me, but he looked away blushing a fate pink as did I.

* * *

**-* No One P.O.V *-**

**That was the meeting of the Foes and the Seasons.**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Please Review or PM me if got any questions or something else**

**"What's your favorite band?"**

**Then, "What's your favorite song of their's?"**

**( I'm bored, so I'd put a question up ; Tell me if I should do these question things at the end of each chapter)**

**Thanks guys **

**~ _CreativeSpirit28_**


	4. Author's Note (Please Do READ)

This is not a chapter, Sorry. The reason why I haven't had the next chapter is because my computer is sick with a virus and my dad has yet to fix. The computer I'm using in the meantime is my mom's and she doesn't want me messing up her computer to.

Another reason is because I write my stories down in a notebook before I type them and I lost it for a while, but I have it now (so don't worry). Also, I already have it typed then the virus came and I lost it.

Plus, I had another problem I had a little bit of writer's block…., ok more than a bit. But I know what going to happen, so don't worry.

BUT, I will have another chapter next week probably after I get my braces on next week.

Thank for your time and keep an eye out for the next chapter.

Farewell,

~CreativeSpirit28 or CS28


End file.
